What every girl wants
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: After seven years Shikamaru has finally asked Hinata to marry him because he believes it's want every girl dreams of doing and he wants to be with her forever. But will Hinata accept his proposal?


"Hinata marry me"

She looked up from the computer screen, eyes wide mouth ajar. Hinata had been in one of her writing frenzies and Shikamaru just couldn't sleep like normal.

"no" Hinata said deadpan. His brows knitted together in confusion, after seven years of dating you'd think she'd be happy he popped the question. Wouldn't you?

"why not?" he ask practically whining.

"isn't this whatever women wants?" or maybe he had been wrong in that assumption

"yes, but your not being serious about this Shikamaru" she stated matter of fact. He snorted he was being serious, totally serious for once. He pulled the black velvet box from his pocket and opened it to glanced at a three diamond piece set in gold.

"Hinata will you marry me?" he asked again in a serious tone, placing the box on her keyboard. Once again she stopped in shock, staring at the ring as if she were hallucinating.

"I love you and I want us to stay together and I seriously thought about this for two weeks before asking you" She giggled, clutching the coffee table

"even if we never married I wouldn't leave you, it's just to troublesome finding another man" it was his turn to look surprised, eyes wide he fell to his side and sighed.

"this is why I didn't ask sooner, I thought you'd laugh at me" he whined, trying not to laugh. They both paused in their laughter when his beeper went off, Hinata frowned.

"can't you ignore it just this once?" she asked grabbing his sleeve. He shrugged, his beeper had come up with a 911 call from the hospital. Shikamaru had trouble dodging some of those and they only ever asked when it was something only he could do but it was his night off and his only chance to sleep for the next few days.

"911, I'll see what I can do, besides I'm too tired to work I haven't slept in almost eighty hours, I may have insomnia but that doesn't mean my work will always be good" grabbing the phone he grunted and dialled the number.

"this is Nara, no the 911 what's it for?"

"Get Joss to do it, he was off work yesterday" he looked at the phone in disbelief, snorting.

"No, he can bloody well do it, I've only been off for five hours and I still can't sleep"

"just because I have insomnia doesn't mean that after working eighty hours straight I'm not going to be sloppy you troublesome woman"

"No I'm not coming in, Joss has done this before and there no telling when I'm going to drop off either" Shikamaru hit the wall in anger, eyebrow twitching. He was ready to believe he was working with idiots.

"I still have to sleep at some point, I'm up until I pass out"

"I don't know when the hell it would happen you idiot, last time it happened I fell asleep getting milk out of the fridge, I am not coming in and that's final" he slammed the phone down. He walked to the couch and slumped across it.

Hinata frowned, closing her laptop she pulled the cushions From the couch and joined him. Using his chest as a pillow Hinata listened to his heart beat.

"apparently I don't need to sleep because I have insomnia" he said between clenched teeth. Hinata rolled her eyes and kissed him, slow and sweet.

"Shikamaru not every girl dreams of marrying the perfect man and having kids" Hinata said lacing her fingers with his. Shikamaru looked at her confused.

"then what do you want? What do you dream of doing?" he asked yawning

"taking a nap with you" he was confused by her answer and then realised that not once since they had started going out had they fallen asleep in the same bed together. Shikamaru was always at work and his insomnia didn't help, when they were together she was in one of her writing frenzies and pass out on her desk. He yawned again, annoyed at himself for not realising it sooner.

"yes" she whispered, breaking his chain of thought.

"yes to what?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'll marry you" she murmured drifting of to sleep. Shikamaru smiled at her, kissing the top of her head before passing out himself.


End file.
